


[Podfic] The Riddle

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/839048?view_full_work=true">The Riddle</a>, read by the author. A child took John Watson's life away, and an old man gave it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Riddle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/839048) by [AxeMeAboutAxinomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy). 



RUNTIME 1:44:10

 

[ **Jinjurly Audiofic Archive** ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/riddle)

 

You can have the story divided into chapters, or all in one piece. 

 **Chapter By Chapter: 5 mp3 files, zipped** (99.85 MB)

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1ss3j7pxnmso3kn/The_Riddle_Podfic_AMAA.zip)

[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/m3qm5a)

[Rapidshare](https://rapidshare.com/files/1116537612/The_Riddle_Podfic_AMAA.zip)

 

 **Entire Work: 1 mp3 file** (100MB)

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y2ygqm557d0q975/TheRiddle-EntireWork.mp3)

[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/8fc7yk)

[Rapidshare](https://rapidshare.com/files/218056460/TheRiddle-EntireWork.mp3)

 

 **Entire Work: 1 m4b file** (99.1MB)

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sre0j1xzjzean2b/TheRiddle-AMAA-Podfic-EntireWork.m4b)

[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/v189cr)

[Rapidshare](https://rapidshare.com/files/2593900910/TheRiddle-AMAA-Podfic-EntireWork.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the way I read and would like me to read something for you, ask me! or if you like my stories and would like to record them yourself, ask me! I like to read my own work, but I enjoy reading stories by others too; and just because I do read my own work doesn't mean I wouldn't love to hear it in someone else's mouth. :) Email link in profile.


End file.
